Chocolate plus Naley equals Oh So Much Fun
by littlemissfalloutboy
Summary: Baking doesn't just have to be fun for Grandma...[Written for the I'm Hungry for you challenge on nhlovenest]


**Title:** Chocolate + Naley Oh so much fun  
**Author:** Mihika  
**Pairing/Character(s):** Nathan/Haley  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tree Hill, its pretty Haley James Scott or yummy Mr. Nathan Scott.  
**Word Count:** 1,988  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** This is set in early season 2, soon after Nathan and Haley are married. However, there aren't any real spoilers.  
**Summary:** Baking doesn't have to just be fun for Grandma...  
**Author's Notes:** This was written for the 'I'm Hungry for You' challenge on nhlovenest  
**Author's Note:** There's a description (a few sentences actually) in here which I actually used from a review I wrote about someone's fic. So if it sounds familiar that's where it's from.

"Me + Bake? That can not equal to something good."

Haley grinned slightly. "No, it really can't."

Nathan ignored her comment, not out of annoyance at her but out of annoyance at the entire situation. "I mean whose dumb idea was it to have the basketball team, the _guy's_ basketball team, hold a bake sale? Isn't that something the cheerleaders should be doing?"

"Nuh uh, Nathan Scott. Being sexist is so not the way to get your wife to help you out." Haley hopped off the kitchen stool she had been sitting on when Nathan had entered the apartment and begun his ranting. Smiling, she sauntered off towards the bathroom, waiting for Nathan's response.

"No, no! Hales, wait! Really, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that, you know, you girls are so much better at this sort of thing."

Haley turned around, a "Nathan Scott" trademark smirk planted firmly on her face. "Honey, if you're going to butter me up, please make it sound a little more convincing," she teased.

Nathan's frustration, however, wasn't really allowing him to see the lighter side in things. In fact, it seemed to have brought out a sort of dramatic streak in him. "What? Hales? Come on, you have to help me! I mean, what if this makes me lose my spot on the team? Huh, then what am I going to do?"

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Haley walked back towards him and placed her hands on his chest. "Alright, Mr. Scott, I'll help you," and then whispering into his ear, she asked coyly, "but what's in it for me?"

His hands dipped just below the waist line of her shorts, brushing asgainst the skin there. "Lets just say I'll make it worth your while."

Haley's cheeks turned a pink that seemed to match exactly with the top she was wearing. The top had quite a plunging neckline and Nathan noticed that the blush had traveled down her chest as well. Feeling his pants tighten slightly, he swallowed hard.

"So, um what should we make?" Haley giggled to herself softly when she noticed Nathan's head shoot up at her question. She knew exactly where his thoughts had been a few seconds ago.

In an attempt to cool himself down, Nathan focused on the question at hand. "How about brownies? It's the only thing my mom can bake, so growing up it kind of automatically became my favourite."

"Yeah sure. In fact I think I have my mom's famous dark chocolate brownies recipe here somewhere."

Nathan's attempt to cool down was turned on its head when Haley bent down to take out the ingredients from the cupboard. Her tattoo peeked out from just above the waistband of her shorts and his fingers ached to touch her there. Nathan once again felt the blood rush to a certain part of his anatomy. Haley + chocolate seemed to equal to a VERY horny Nathan.

Haley, who was completely oblivious to the effect she had caused on her husband turned around, smiling wide. "Ok, so we're all set. You ready?"

"Let's get this show on the road."

"Nathan! Don't put your finger in the batter!" Swatting his hand away from the bowl, Haley picked it up to pour it into the baking tray.

"Ha-ales! Come on. What am I supposed to do? You wouldn't let me do anything! And now I'm bored."

"I did too! I let you measure the sugar and the butter. Besides which, what happened to your whole 'baking is a girl's job' speech earlier?" Haley turned away from him, to put the brownies into the oven as she waited for his response.

"Well, I was being sexist remember?" He grinned as Haley stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, fine. Why don't you…figure out what to do with the left over melted chocolate?"

"Now that I can do."

"I don't mean eat it all."

"What? But Ha-"Nathan stopped mid sentence as an idea formed in his mind. Bowl of chocolate in one hand, Nathan walked up behind Haley, his other arm snaking around her waist. Setting the bowl of chocolate on the counter in front of Haley, he moved the hair that had fallen over her left ear and kissed just behind it before whispering, "remember what I said about making this worth your while earlier on? What if we, uh, use the chocolate?"

Nathan waited for Haley's response, unsure of what she would say. Although she had become more confident in the sex department, it still sometimes took her a while to agree with Nathan's suggestions. Her response surprised him. Instead of words, Haley cut him off with a long, deep kiss. He savoured the flavour of her cherry lip gloss as his tongue grazed along her lips, begging for entrance. She granted it, taking in the slight hint of chocolate on his tongue from when he had taken a lick of the batter.

Backing them up, Nathan pinned Haley against the counter, placing butterfly kisses along her jaw line before hoisting her onto the counter. Standing between her legs, his hands gently caressed the milky skin of her upper thighs as his mouth grazed along her collarbone, searching for her special spot. It didn't take long for him to find it. When he did, Haley couldn't help letting out sharp breath of air and her nails dug into Nathan's t -shirt. Aching to feel his muscles beneath her skin, Haley tilted Nathan's face up to look at her. "Take off your shirt."

Nathan felt his breath hitch in his throat as he took in his Haley's lust filled eyes. His voice was low and husky as he spoke. "Only if you'll return the favour."

Blushing slightly, more from arousal than anything else, Haley complied with his request, throwing her top to join Nathan's on the floor. Nathan's hands skirted around Haley's shorts and Haley raised her hips so he could remove those. Eager to feel Nathan's bare chest under her own, Haley moved her hands behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. Tossing the bra onto the floor, Haley looked at Nathan, breathing heavily. Nathan watched her chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Capturing her mouth into a searing kiss, his arms around her waist, Haley couldn't help moaning into Nathan's mouth. His hands moved from their place on her waist slowly upwards to her breasts, kneading and massaging them gently.

Breaking the kiss for air, Haley leaned her forehead against his, smiling a little as her hands rested on the counter. Looking straight into Haley's warm eyes, Nathan pushed her back gently so that she was now lying across the counter. Her hair was sprawled out around her face and her eyes clouded over. Nathan choked out, in a voice just above a whisper, "you're beautiful."

Then, taking a hold of the bowl of chocolate beside him, Nathan tilted it slightly, pouring a line of chocolate from in between her breasts until her panty line. Haley gasped as the smooth, warm chocolate hit her skin, aching to find out what Nathan had in mind.

She didn't have to wait long because before she knew it Nathan's mouth was grazing her panty line. His tongue snaked out, licking off the chocolate there before continuing upwards. Haley writhed beneath him, biting her lower lip. Taking her hands, Nathan laced them with his, pinning them above her head. When his tongue reached the valley of her breasts, Nathan licked off the chocolate there before moving his mouth to her left breast. His tongue darted out to swirl around her erect nipple and Haley swooned in delight. She couldn't take it anymore. Breaking their intertwined hands, Haley ran her fingers across Nathan's back, feeling the taut muscles beneath his skin. Her fingernails dug into the skin on his shoulder blade as Nathan moved his mouth to her right breast, caressing it with his tongue. Her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck as her mouth worked on furiously marking Nathan's neck.

His hands moved down her stomach, feeling the sticky residue of the chocolate before playing with the skin just under her panties, asking for permission to remove them. Haley granted it, once again raising her hips. Her panties were off in a flash and Nathan began kissing the skin on her inner thighs, just around her core. Haley groaned at the loss of his feel when his mouth detached itself from her thighs but he reassured her with a kiss on the lips before whispering gently, "I'm going to try something new, ok baby?"

Her mind was foggy with pleasure and she found it unable to answer properly, deciding instead to just go with a simple nod. Nathan grinned, taking the bowl with the remaining chocolate in his hands. Then, lowering the bowl close to her entrance, Nathan poured the remaining chocolate there. Haley hissed at the feel of the chocolate liquid sliding across her sensitive heat. Lowering his mouth to her centre, his tongue swiped out to take a first lick of the chocolate, before burying his mouth completely in her. Groaning, he felt the dark chocolate mixed with her pre-cum fill his mouth everywhere, every corner and every crevice. His tongue brushed against her clit, causing Haley to cry out at the feeling.

. "N-Nathaann…"

He lifted his head up, licking around his mouth to wipe away any excess chocolate. Looking at Haley, he drank in her mussed up hair and swollen lips, the smudges of chocolate all over her body. "You're. So. Fucking. Sexy."

Her eyes fluttered open at his words. "I need you inside me Nathan. Now."

Then, before waiting for his response, Haley sat up and unbuckled his belt. Lowering his pants so that they pooled around his ankles, she put her hands inside his boxers, cupping and stroking him to his immense pleasure, before pushing down the boxers as well. Pulling her towards him on the counter, Nathan entered her in one swift thrust. They both moaned in unison at the feeling of being connected. Haley's arms ran up and down his biceps while his tangled in her hair. Her mouth was on his, alternating between kissing and biting his lower lips. He thrust in and out of her, Haley loving the sensation of him bumping against her clit, mixed with the feel of the cool counter beneath her ass. Hooking one leg over his hips, Haley clenched her walls tightly around him.

Nathan's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned her name huskily. Their breathing was harsh and ragged now as they met each other thrust for thrust. Haley bit down on his earlobe slightly before whispering, "God, I love you."

That was his undoing. He felt a tingle in every inch of his body and his orgasm hit full force, his juices flowing freely within her. He cascaded into a world of ecstasy, where all that existed were him and Haley.

Wanting her to feel the same things he had, he placed a hand between them rubbing her centre softly. Then, licking a path around her ear he said, "Nobody can love you the way I do."

Those words were all she needed. Haley cried out as everything seemed to shatter into a tiny million pieces around her. The amount of her bliss was immeasurable, soaking into every inch of her body as her release flowed through her veins.

Haley held Nathan to her, not wanting to let go of the feel of his slick skin again against hers. She could feel his heart beating against her own chest. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Nathan took in the scent of her freshly washed hair. After a long time, once their breathing had evened out, Nathan lifted his head from its spot, only to ask, "How about we make this baking ordeal a weekly thing?"


End file.
